Golf shoes traditionally have included a shoe upper and a shoe sole, which is conventionally composed of a midsole and an outsole, which are connected together. Traditionally, the outsole, which is for directly contacting a ground surface, has been constructed of leather, however, the outsole also can be formed from any abrasion-resistant materials, such as natural or synthetic rubber, and, in particular, of thermoplastic polyurethane (“TPU”), which has a high degree of torsional rigidity. Thus, an outsole made from TPU can provide a stable and secure base for a shoe.
In general, the midsole can include a single layer or multiple layers of light-weight, resilient, cushioning material having substantial elasticity and toughness that is less hard than the outsole. For example, the midsole can be made from compression molded Ethyl Vinyl Acetate (“EVA”) or blown urethane foam. These materials can help to dissipate shocks caused by walking and running, and also can alleviate discomfort caused by spike or cleat pressure points.
The outsole of a golf shoe generally includes a number of cleat receptacles into which removable golf cleats are inserted and secured. A traditional method for mounting the receptacles to the outsole includes inserting a pin, or other object, through the receptacle, effectively nailing the receptacle to the midsole of the shoe. Next, outsole material is formed around each receptacle.
A shoe sole constructed of the traditional materials exhibits several drawbacks. First, the addition of an outsole constructed from leather or TPU adds a large amount of weight to the shoe sole. Also, the manufacturing process for such an outsole is costly and time consuming. In addition, traditional methods for mounting receptacles to the sole of a golf shoe are costly. In view of the above, it is apparent that a need exists for an improved sole construction for a golf shoe that is lighter in weight and that is less costly and less time consuming to manufacture than those currently known. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.